Flutterdash un amor eterno(18)
by WolfaGhost
Summary: Ponyville una ciudad hermosa ubicada en Equestria donde había seis ponis que eran amigas muy amigas pero…. Una solo poni muy tímida y amada por los animales indefensos llamada Fluttershy que sentía un gran amor pero no era amor de amistad, sino era amor de verdad que sentía a su amiga llamada Rainbow Dash...
**Flutterdash un amor eterno (+18)**

 **Ponyville una ciudad hermosa ubicada en Equestria donde había seis ponis que eran amigas muy amigas pero…. Una solo poni muy tímida y amada por los animales indefensos llamada Fluttershy que sentía un gran amor pero de amistad era amor de verdad que sentía a su amiga llamada Rainbow Dash...**

 **Todo inicio cuando La pequeña tímida era potrilla en la academia de vuelo que las molestando unos niños pero cuando apareció de las nubes una potrilla rápida llamada Rainbow Dash que la defendió a toda costa, y ese fuel momento que sentio un amor, ella al principio creía que era amistad pero con el tiempo, crecieron juntas y se dio cuenta que era AMOR….DE VERDAD¡ pasaron los años y Fluttershy con el amor en su interior, en su cabaña en el bosque Everfree en un árbol diciéndose.**

 **Fluttershy: HAY SANTA CELESTIA¡porque siento este amor hacia una persona como ella.**

 **Fluttershy (en su mente): es que es muy hermosa, fuerte , ágil….hay no lo soporto la AMO demasiado, hasta que moriría por ella pero.. no le lo puedo decir, y si le digo, pero q tal si me rechaza, me ignora o peor ya no seremos amigas POR SIEMPRE hayy tengo miedo…**

 **Fluttershy entro a su cabaña algo triste y cobarde,**

 **Flutteshy: Ahhhhhhh**

 **Mientras que Ángel (la mascota de Fluttershy) la veía triste y dudando de la respuesta de Rainbow Dash. Ángel ya resistía le dio un par de bofetadas y con gestos le dijo**

 **Ángel: YAAA¡ dile lo que sientes hacia ella tal vez de acepte y sean felices o tal vez te rechazaría pero al menos lo dejaras cerrado ;)**

 **Fluttershy: Tienes razón Ángel se lo diré pero pero y si tal vez….**

 **De pronto todos los animalitos le dijeron con sus rugidos**

 **Animalitos: Vamos Fluttershy¡**

 **Fluttershy sonrió y los abrazo a todos agradeciéndolos por darle fuerza para su confesión. Después de eso Fluttershy se dirigió a Ponyville a buscar a su AMOR VERDADERO y decirle lo que siente**

 **En ponyville Futtlershy practicaba y practicaba en su confesión hasta que…**

 **Un arcoíris se estrello justo donde estaba Fluttlershy..(Inesperado)y total era Rainbow Dash diciendo mareada por el impacto.**

 **Rainbow Dash: Creo que me pase con la velocidad ejej.**

 **De repente se desmayo Dashie. Fluttlershy se acerco solo la veía y implorara que la acepte y alababa lo hermosa que era. No se resistió a su hermosura, intento besarla se acercaba y se acerba solo faltaban menos de 3 centímetros perooo**

 **Pinkie Pie: Hola Fluttershy¡**

 **De la emoción la tímida pony salto de la emoción hasta que sostuvo de una rama de un árbol sonrojada.**

 **Pinkie Pie: que haces ohhhhhh, Rainbow DASHHH¡quédate con nosotros ohhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuu.**

 **Pinkie pie le dio respiración boca a boca a Rainbow Dash pero mientras Fluttershy la miraba con celos de ira con un tic en el ojo**

 **Fluttershy: YA BASTAAAA¡**

 **Empujo a Pinkie Pie con ira y con celos mayormente por haber besado a su pony preferida pero de pronto Rainbow Dash despierta y dice**

 **Rainbow Dash: Ahhh que paso?**

 **Fluttershy vio a Rainbow Dash como se arreglaba su hermoso cabello y como parpadeaba en cámara lenta uff no soporto Fluttershy ver a la hermosa poni que su corazón amaba tanto y…**

 **Fluttershy: ehhhhhhhhh?**

 **Fluttershy salió volando muy rápido y sonrojada.**

 **Rainbow Dash: asu no sabía que Fluttershy volaba muy rápido….wuau que te pasó Pinkie?**

 **Pinkie mareada dijo:**

 **Pinkie Pie: Estoyyyy BIENnnnn**

 **Mientras tanto, Fluttershy lloraba mientras caminaba diciéndose**

 **Fluttershy: Soy una tonta, tonta como se lo diré…COMO¡**

 **Pero de pronto aparece rarity y ve a Fluttershy, pero no soportaba a ver a su mejor amiga llorar así que decidió ver que le paso.**

 **Rarity: Fluttershy que te pasa porque lloras**

 **Fluttershy: es que…..**

 **Fluttershy dudaba en decirlo a Rarity lo que siente asía a la pony de melena multicolor**

 **Fluttershy: Es que….te lo diré pero será un secreto pero en otro lugar que tal en tu casa**

 **Rarity acepto guardar el secreto así que decidieron ir asu casa para escuchar lo que Fluttershy quiere que guarde en secreto.**

 **En la casa de Rarity**

 **Rarity sirvió te a la timidita Pegaso y tomaron asiento.**

 **Rarity: y bien, que ibas a decir…**

 **Fluttershy temblaba con su corazón palpitando a toda velocidad y respiro profundo y…**

 **Fluttershy: AMO A RAINBOW DASH¡**

 **El silencio total tomo prisionero a la casa de Rarity….hasta que...**

 **Rarity quedo impactada y**

 **Rarity: Wuau ,De veras?**

 **Fluttershy respondió con la cabeza diciendo si**

 **Fluttershy: Ahhhh desde que la vi por primera vez quede impactada por su hermoso rostro ah la amo, LA AMO MUCHO¡ hasta que moriría por ella.**

 **AHÍ YA NO AGUANTO¡**

 **Fluttershy de la vergüenza salió volando a su cabaña en el bosque Everfree y solo diciendo que guarde el secreto mientras esta huía de la vergüenza**

 **Fluttershy: hay soy una cobarde quiero decirle pero….**

 **Ahiii**

 **Fluttershy dando en vueltas entre si.**

 **De pronto empezó a llover era bien brava la lluvia con relámpagos**

 **Fluttershy: AHÍ esto no empeorar**

 **Rainbow Dash: FLUTTERSHY¡**

 **Fluttershy en menos de un segundo giro su cabezo a la puerta miro y era su amor de la infancia.**

 **Fluttershy: ahí no que hago, que hago QUE HAGO¡**

 **Ángel solo la veía y solo respiro profundo y solo abrió la puerta**

 **Rainbow Dash: Gracias Ángel, Hola Fluttershy**

 **Fluttershy: q q que… que tal?**

 **Rainbow Dash: Todo bien aunque la lluvia está bien fuerte y creo volar con las alas mojadas y tal vez me parta un rayo así que..**

 **Me puedo quedar en tu casa solo por hoy**

 **Fluttershy: Cla Cla Claro**

 **Ángel veía que estaba bien nerviosa así que no aun que se aprovecha de ella por su timidez quiere ayudarla así que…**

 **Fluttershy entro a su baño diciendo**

 **Fluttershy: hay no hable muy pronto (respiro profundo) dilo, solo dilo**

 **Fluttershy ordeno una cama para su huésped y después preparaba un té caliente hasta que...**

 **Ángel tenía todo planeado e hiso su plan que desea que salga como espere.**

 **Fluttershy estaba preparando su acompañante pero de pronto un rayo fuerte cerca de la casa de la tímida pony y como consecuencia un apagón. Fluttershy apenas podía ver pone una lámpara para ambas ponis puedan ver**

 **Fluttershy: bueno serviré el té (hay quiero besarla con todas mis ganas)**

 **Fluttershy se dirigía a Rainbow Dash con su te listo hasta….Ángel**

 **Ángel: Ups…**

 **Ángel puso su pie a propósito**

 **Fluttershy: ahhhh**

 **Fluttershy tropezó con el pie de Ángel…y**

 **La tímida Pegaso obtuvo lo que quería…**

 **Darle un beso a Rainbow Dash**

 **Fluttershy le dio un beso a Rainbow Dash i desde ese momento cerro sus ojos recordando todos los momentos que pasaron en la academia, en Ponyville, etc. Pero Rainbow Dash sentía algo en su corazón era…era….AMOR**

 **Rainbow Dash termino el beso para ver a Fluttershy y solo miro sus hermosos ojos que no podía dejar de ver era como una cadena mientras más la veía se ponía mas difícil escapar de esos hermosos ojos.**

 **Así que Rainbow Dash sonrió y le dio un gran beso. Mientras que Fluttershy feliz de que su sueño se volviera realidad.**

 **Esta vez Fluttershy termino el beso y dijo con una voz muy sexy y coqueta.**

 **Fluttershy: Tal vez deberíamos llevar la acción a otro lugar mas privadado dijo, solo tú y yo…y la pasión.**

 **Ambas ponis sosteniéndose de sus cascos dirigiéndose al cuarto de Fluttershy riéndose. Mientras en el cuarto Fluttershy cerró la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera este momento tan importante….para ella.**

 **Rainbow Dash sentada en la cama le dijo a Fluttershy con señas (VEN AQUÍ,HERMOSA)**

 **Ambas ponis se besaron tumbaron en la cama Fluttershy abajo y Rainbow Dash encima de ella. Mientras que estaban en su noche Rainbow Dash desde su estomago lamio hasta que llegar a su boca y besarse. Se revolcaron encima de una a la otra (felices).**

 **Hasta que un juguete sexual cayó en la frente de Rainbow Dash, bueno con la bravosidad que había en la cama hasta se movía era un temblor (indefenso) que hiso caer el objeto.**

 **Rainbow Dash: Que es esto?**

 **Fluttershy creía que esta noche con su amor iba ser en otro momento más temprano por así decirlo, así que para que fuera más divertido decidió comprarlo por línea, Fluttershy sonrojada.**

 **Fluttershy: Q tal si te lo pones?**

 **Rainbow Dash se puso el juguete y dijo**

 **Rainbow Dash: Es cómodo…menos charla y mas acción (con voz muy coqueta), Rainbow Dash intento usar el juguete para penetrar a Fluttershy, pero La veloz Pegaso actuaba tranquila, sin embargo, ella no lo estaba, estaba nerviosa porque temía de hacerle daño a Fluttershy hasta que..**

 **Fluttershy: AHHHH¡**

 **Fluttershy soltó un grito tremendo que era tan fuerte que Ángel lo escucho y dudaba que no era buena idea su plan. Que Rainbow Dash de inmediato saco el juguete, al ver a Fluttershy, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, ella se sentía pero pero bien mal.**

 **Rainbow Dash solo pensaba y pensaba hasta que su pareja le dijo:**

 **Fluttershy: Hazlo de nuevo**

 **Rainbow Dash: Segura**

 **Fluttershy afirmo con un beso**

 **Fluttershy: si**

 **Rainbow Dash lo hiso de nuevo con cuidado**

 **Fluttershy: AHHHH¡**

 **Rainbow Dash de inmediato intento sacarlo pero, Fluttershy no le permitió, mientras que el seguía en el interior de la poni tímida.**

 **Mientras que el juguete estaba en el interior, parecía a Fluttershy a acostumbrase, envés de dolor se volvía cada segundo, placer. Que hace a Rainbow Dash más segura y empezó a moverse mientras penetraba al frente y atrás a frente y atrás, que empezó a seguir así, hasta que Fluttershy empezaba a gemir, gemidos de dolor y placer pero especialmente, placer.**

 **Fluttershy: oh oh oh..OHHH¡ (gemidos)**

 **Rainbow Dash seguía penetrando aun con más fuerza y más rápido,además lamia los pechos de Fluttershy, y más y más.**

 **Fluttershy: AHHHH¡**

 **Rainbow Dash raciono y saco el objeto..**

 **Rainbow Dash: AHÍ LO SIENTO¡(creo que me pase)**

 **Fluttershy sonriendo y levantándose un poco con un gesto que mostraba dulzura e ternura para un beso y dijo:**

 **Fluttershy: está bien, sé que no fue apropósito**

 **Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se miraron a los ojos fijamente y se besaron otra vez pero este beso lo querían divertido así que se cubrieron con la sabana de la cama..ambas ponis estaban cubiertas con la sabana totalmente..**

 **Fluttershy: ohhhhhh¡(gemidos)mmmmm… Rainbow Dash?**

 **Rainbow Dash: si?**

 **Fluttershy: te amo (susurro)**

 **Rainbow Dash: yo…por siempre…mi amor 3**

 **Fluttershy empezó a llorar un poco por esa hermosa palabra que digo su amor de la infancia y solo siguieron besándose hasta que llegara el día.**

 **5 horas después…**

 **Llego el día a la cabaña de Fluttershy..**

 **Fluttershy: ohhhaaaa¡**

 **Fluttershy se levanto su espalda para ver asu hermosa poni y le dio un beso en la frente. Y se dirigió al primer piso al ver a sus queridos animalitos (sobre todo a Ángel)**

 **Fluttershy: ÁNGEL¡**

 **Ángel se presento en frente de su dueña**

 **Fluttershy: Ángel….eres muy…BUENO¡**

 **Fluttershy abrazo con fuerza a su conejito porque gracias a el, la tímida pudo tener su noche de pasión con su amor. Después del inmenso abrazo esta se dirigió a un árbol cerca en la parte trasera de su cabaña y ahí estuvo un buen rato.**

 **Mientras Tanto que Rainbow Dash se estaba empezando a despertar.**

 **Rainbow Dash: Ohhhaaa¡**

 **Rainbow Dash: Guau que noche ¿verdad Fluttershy? ¿Fluttershy?**

 **Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de se había despertado, así que esta salió a buscar porque en la cabaña no estaba.**

 **Rainbow Dash: Mmmm? Donde esta? Oh ahí estas, linda**

 **Rainbow Dash se dirigió al lugar(árbol) donde está la poni tímida.**

 **Rainbow Dash: Aquí estas..Buenos Días**

 **Fluttershy: Buenos Días.**

 **Ambas ponis se saludaron con un saludo y con un beso de Buenos Días.**

 **Fluttershy puso su cabeza en las piernas de Rainbow Dash.**

 **Fluttershy: Como se los diremos?**

 **Rainbow Dash: no lo sé..pero lo haremos…juntas..te lo prometo**

 **Ambas ponis vieron una puesta al sol por un rato hasta que se quedaron dormidas pero Fluttershy a punto de quedarse dormida.**

 **Fluttershy: Te amo (susurro)**

 **Se quedaron dormidas….ambas.**

 **-FIN**


End file.
